


Flashpoint: Selkie

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Flashpoint (Comics), Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Flashpoint (DCU), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oh it ends sad, Other, Sort Of, everyone dies, i dont really know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: A small story set in the timeline of the flashpoint paradox





	Flashpoint: Selkie

One small good deed could change everything. For the better or worse. In the case of the Flash going back in time to save his mother; it was for the worse. The ripple effect caused horrible things to happen.

Kate Bailey stared out at the ocean. Her daughter, Pearl, was running through the waves.

She smiled softly but apart of her wanted to call Pearl away from the water. Kate knew that Pearl could go far away from the coast on her own and Kate couldn't follow.

It's funny. Kate once loved the ocean but now she hated it. The man she loved went away into it and now she feared that her daughter would follow.

She frowned when she saw a shark fin in the water. “Pearl, honey. Come here!” She yelled. If it was him he would have to show his face. But if not, Pearl was so small and sharks could be so big.

Not that the shark would try to hurt her but it could scare her. At least there was no one else around. Pearl ran out of the water and smiled at Kate. “Mommy what?”

“There’s a shark.” Kate said.

“Shark! I'm a shark!” Pearl giggled.

“That you are. A very cute one in fact.” Kate picked Pearl up and went to the edge of the shallow water. The shark fin was closer now.

The fin rose and Kate saw the man she once loved. She sighed. She was happy to see him but it had been around three years since she last saw him.

Kate stepped in the water.

“Who’s that Mommy?” Pearl asked.

“An old friend.”

The shark man approached them with a smile. The water was up to Kate's waist at the point that they meet.

“Katie.”

“Riptide.” Kate looked at him. Asides from the greyish skin, blue gills, fully black eyes and the fin; he looked close to human.

“She's mine, isn't she?” He asked.

Kate set Pearl down. “Yes. I don't sleep with many Atlanteans after all.”

“I know. It's just- She's so small. Hello little one, what's your name?” Riptide smiled at Pearl.

“Pearl. Pretty, pretty Pearl.” Pearl said as she swam in the water.

“Yes, very pretty.” Riptide said.

“She never learned to swim. The second she was in water, she knew.” Kate said.

“How have you been doing?” He asked her.

“I work two jobs, have classes, on top of raising my daughter so just great.”

“I'm sorry. I try to come here often but it's always empty.”

“My aunt doesn't swim anymore. She's almost one hundred. I live in Gotham. This is Pearl first time at the beach.”

“A shame really. She looks right at home.”

“That's true. I plan to take her to a beach more often. Maybe we'll spend time together. All three of us, I mean.”

“Katie, I want to be with you.”

“But you can't. You need water to live and I can't just leave my life in Gotham. My aunt isn't going have this place much longer.”

“Next time, go to our cave. And bring Pearl of course.”

Kate smiled. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” Riptide kissed her lips. He tasted like fish and salt water but Kate didn't care.

They spent that day together. All three of them. That should have been the only day they would spend together.

Kate Bailey was suppose to die when her child was four. But she didn't thanks to what the Flash did. So she was able to raise her child along with her lover and the child's father. He only could visit for so long and when the war started he never came back.

But in the end Kate died. The war between the Amazons and Atlanteans had been going on for a while. Her child was fifteen. 

Her child was half-Atlantean. Her child’s name was Lynn Bailey. Lynn was the reason she died. She died trying to protect Lynn from men who broke in because they heard an Atlantean lived there. Kate had told Lynn to run like hell. And they did.

Lynn never returned home. Instead they took to the streets of Gotham as the War across the world raged on. They used a razor to cut up their own neck, trying to hide their gills.

They didn't want to be Atlantean. Their father left to fight in a bloody and horrible war. The king of Atlantis killed millions. 

Lynn sighed at their scars. They kept finding blue freckles on their cheeks. They rather look like a scared up freak than an Atlantean. 

A crash come from their living room. They ran out of the bathroom to see a stupid criminal that happened to live with them, bleeding on the floor.

“Robin Hood. Who shot you this time?” They asked. 

“Security guard at the Drake mansion.” He laughed. 

“Jason Peter Todd you're gonna get killed one day.” Lynn laughed.

“Yeah. Now please come help me.” Jason growled at them. Lynn sighed and went to grab the first aid kit. 

After patching up Jason for the fifth time that week Lynn kissed him roughly. “Baby, I love you and if you die, I will kill you.” They said.

“Okay but I have work to do. The world needs people like us who care about the street rats.” He said.

“Yeah but don't die. Junior shouldn't grow up without a father.” Lynn said. Their son was only a year old. Jason Lynn Todd. He was born mostly because Lynn couldn't go to a doctor for an abortion but they loved him still. A small joy in life. 

They could only hope the war would be over soon enough. 

“He won't. I promise. And he shouldn't grow up without you either.” Jason cupped their face in his hands.

Lynn smiled sadly. “Don't worry. Siren is merely a petty thief who gets beat up by thugs. Not one that tries to steal from Thomas Wayne like Robin Hood does.” They poked Jason in the chest.

“I rob the rich and feed the poor. It's in my name, read a book babe.” Jason kissed them. Lynn pulled him on top of them and slipped their hands along his bandaged and scarred up chest.

The shrill scream of their son caused them to stop. He was awake. Jason smiled at Lynn. “I'll go handle him. You can go and rest.” 

Lynn laid down and smiled. The world wasn't too bad. 

A few minutes later Jason came back to the living and sat Junior on top of Lynn.

Junior squealed and pulled on their hair.

Jason kissed Lynn's forehead. “I think good things are coming to us.” He said.

A bright light flashed and Lynn felt pain for a second and then nothing.

They were all dead.


End file.
